Toppo
Toppo is the Leader of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. He is the second strongest fighter of Universe 11 and is currently training under Belmod to become the next God Of Destruction. He has a huge resentment towards Goku, as he blames him for suggesting the Tournament of Power in the first place. Appearance Toppo is a burly humanoid alien with tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. His hands are considerably big compared to the rest of his body and his legs considerably small. He sports a red and black spandex suit which appears to be part of his team's attire. Personality Toppo is a hot-blooded warrior of justice and righteousness. Toppo is shown to be very respectful towards the Gods, shown when he is offended by Buu accidentally launching an attack towards one of them. This was shown again when asked for forgiveness after abruptly jumping in the arena of Exhibition match and humbly requested to fight Goku. His commitment to pursuing justice is further seen from his tendency to name all his techniques as an extension of justice, such as the Justice Flash, and this is also seen with most of his comrades. As the leader of the Pride Troopers, Toppo is shown to be respectful towards his subordinates shown when he tried not to fill them with distress after learning of the tournament. Toppo shows a humble side when he admits that he is not strongest of Universe 11 but his close friend Jiren holds that title, while he is the second most powerful one. In spite of his stoic disposition, he has his limits. On one instance, he had to go to a bar to calm himself down not from wrath, but from genuine stress. Deep down, he is actually horrified of the Tournament of Power's rules and the amoral behavior of Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. He also claims that he has no desire for personal matters during the tournament, but it is clear that he wants a rematch with Goku. Toppo also has a very powerful sense of honor, fairness and fair play, as he criticized and even insulted Android 17 after he blasted Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku and Su Roas while they were transforming, stating that the pose of a warrior is justice, and that such a display should not be interrupted, to which Brianne acknowledged and thanked his understanding of it. He also believes ritualistic transformations, such as the ones done by the Kamikaze Fireballs, represent true justice. This is likely because Universes 11 and 2 are similar in this regard and, as twins, the mortals on their realms would tend to agree to common methods. Toppo is also very level-headed, analytical and rational, and the full degree of his seriousness and intelligence are shown in the Tournament of Power, such as when he analyzed Dyspo's battle against Hit and acknowledged that their opponent was no ordinary warrior. Nevertheless, Toppo can also show signs of frustration, desperation and animosity when under severe stress. The main instance of these traits happens after Kunshi is eliminated from the fighting stage, and the Universe 11 team is reduced to him, Jiren and Dyspo, Toppo stated to them that the Pride Troopers were done playing heroic, and that there was no justice or evil as of now, only survival or erasure, suggesting the pressure of the situation made him drop all restraints, even moral ones, for the sake of keeping their lives and their universe intact. While Toppo is the leader of the Pride Troopers, and, thus, his voice reigns supreme over them, he will not try to stop Jiren from taking on someone in a fight, not only out of respect, but also because he knows that, as powerful as he is, even he cannot deter Jiren. Toppo seems not interested in achieving personal desire with Super Dragon Balls as he cheered Jiren to fight to his heart's content and achieve his own wish. Trivia * Toppo's name appears to come from the word "pot". Gallery ToppoRevealed.png|Toppo revealing himself to Goku. Ep085 Screenshot 0396.jpg|Toppo concerned about the Tournament of Power. Ep091 Screenshot 0445.jpg|Toppo and Dyspo at a bar. Screenshot_2017-12-15-15-43-20.png|Toppo unleashes his ki Screenshot_2017-12-15-15-44-43.png|Toppo confronts Vegeta Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-121-00194.jpg|Toppo, Jiren and Dyspo prepare for their final battle against Universe 7 Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Wrestlers Category:Lawful Good